


Bitch-Ho-Gear

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2020 [14]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Farting, Farts, Race Change, TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Chris welcomes Maria and Tsubasa home after their latest trip overseas, only to find out first hand how much they've changed.
Series: November Batch 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087091
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Bitch-Ho-Gear

**Author's Note:**

> For Duwang.

“Great, why am I the one waiting for them? Couldn’t the others have stopped what they were doing and welcomed them home?”

The voice of one still-young Yukine Chris echoed through the otherwise empty airport terminal, sighing as she swung her legs back and forth on her seat. Because everyone was busy with their various tasks, since they were all still a part of SONG having saved the world from countless evils, she was the only one who had time to go say hi to the two operatives who decided to take a small break.

“I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you, Chris. Just welcome them home like you always do.” The voice of one young scientist, Elfnein, echoed over the communicator that the young lady always carried on her person. Even though they were literally miles apart, it wasn’t hard to get ahold of one another.

Chris grimaced, not because she didn’t like the idea of being thanked for her presence, but because she had trouble admitting her emotions here and there. “F-Fine. Just have Ogawa bring the car around so they’re ready to be picked up. And come over just in case.” She muttered over the speaker, prompting a bit of a laugh from the younger girl…

The line cut off, and she started hearing chatter from the other end of the hall. “Great, they’re finally here. Took those two idiots long enough!” The white-haired girl cried out as she jumped up from her seat, running straight over to the terminal doors…

Only for her face to suffer a bit of a fault. For good reason, considering both of the girls that she had been expecting looked nothing like what they did when they last were in Japan. In fact, with how thoroughly baked they looked, were they even the same girls..?

“‘ey, Bitch-Chris!” The blue-haired girl, who should’ve been easily identifiable as Kazanari Tsubasa, yelled rather crudely and cutely towards the girl in red. To see her wearing shorts that left little to the imagination complete with a set of panties that had an open slit in case anybody wanted access to the important holes was one thing, but… The massive melons that hung off her chest, the ones covered with a pair of star-shaped paties? Yeah, those were the ones that really shocked her.

The other gal with the pink hair, who should’ve been Maria Cadenzavna Eve, was just as crude as her gal-pal. She was dressed just as terribly as her partner, but instead of wearing a pair of shorts she skipped them over and instead wore a pair of panties that looked like denim, which had the entire bottom section cut off completely to expose her holes to the world. That, and she wore a terribly gaudy tube top that did nothing to keep her breasts contained, considering how much it struggled to keep them pushed in towards her body…

“What in the name of Balal…” Chris muttered as she rubbed her hands into her eyes for a second. “What the hell happened to you two?!” She then screamed, realizing that they weren’t just weird fakers who just happened to look like her friends. They were the real deal, though that much cruder…

Maria scoffed as she walked closer, her heels clacking loudly against the ground as she grabbed that pretty little face by the cheeks. “Bitch, that’s the way you wanna greet us? Yo’ bitch ass whining about our hot stuff? I knew you were always jelly, but this is a new low.” The pink-haired bitch grit her teeth, really not pleased with how the white-haired girl was treating her.

“She really is bein’ a lil’ bitch like usual. Not like you ain’t one yourself, Maria.” Tsubasa grinned as she stepped over, wearing the same overly slanted heels as she put her hands on her hips. “So, whatcha gonna say, Bitch-Chris? Gonna apologize for spitting that terrible shit or are you gonna keep whining?”

The white-haired girl wrestled free from her pink-haired ‘friend’, quickly running a hand through her hair. “You two have gone completely insane! Open your damn eyes, you’re not bitches or anything! You’re… You’re my senpais, damnit!” She shouted, reaching into her pocket to pull out her pendant. If she had to knock some sense into them by transforming, she’d damn well do it!

Or so she thought. The blue-haired high-heeled bitch noticed what she was doing and quickly rushed forward, kneeing that white-haired slut straight in the stomach and knocking the trinket out of her grasp. “Oops. Sorry, Bitch-Chris. We ain’t playin’ games today.” The former idol-turned-trashy-bitch giggled as her friend fell onto her knees…

“S-Senpai…” Chris muttered as she tried to get back up, failing due to the pain running through her system. She had to do something, forcing her to roll onto her back…

Right as her dear ‘Senpai’ slammed her fat fuckin’ ass straight down on her face, suffocating her between those oversized and soft cheeks. “Shouldn’t have tried that, Bitch-Chris. Now, breathe in, will ya? I’m sure it’ll make you see things our way. Or it’ll fry your fuckin’ brain, I don’t really care!” She laughed, licking her lips as she pulled those overly stretched shorts down just a little…

The white-haired girl couldn’t do much to fight back against this. She could struggle and writhe back and forth, but that would only cause the girl on top of her to force herself down on her harder. All she could do was stare straight up into that thick seat, and slowly see her puckered donut widen…

*BRRRRRAAAAPPP*

A powerful and utterly horrific smell shot out of that hole with the intensity of a bullet, the gaseous air slamming into the poor girl’s face. She was forced to breathe it all in, gagging and coughing as the filth invaded her lungs and her sense of self. She couldn’t even keep track of her thoughts…

“Mmmph, I remember when those bitches tried that on us. They were the worst. Glad they understood where they belonged after we kicked their asses and made ‘em eat us out.” Maria muttered off to the side, idly masturbating to the sight of her partner letting one rip straight on their former friend’s face. One that had started to make her body grow darker…

Chris wanted to get away from this smell, but eventually her resistance dried up. Her thoughts were being suffocated by the smell, and her needs were being replaced. Her inner self, rough as it was, got slowly assimilated by the gas that had made its way into her…

And as it was being replaced, so did her body get changed. Her fat tits, already a pretty impressive pair of udders for a bitch her age, ballooned out. They looked damn near fake with how big they got, darkening in a matter of seconds as they got bigger than her head. Her ass wasn’t fair behind either, as it perked up and got nice and firm thanks to the gas taking over. It was even a bit squishy, just like the big bitch forcing her to eat that fat pair of cheeks…

It wasn’t just her curves that were growing. The entire appeal to the girl was changing. Her clothes, which had been handpicked to make her look as comfy as possible, turned into nothing more than a pair of strings that did very little to hide anything. In fact, they did barely any of that. The strings were digging into her nipples and her cunt, making her even more aroused than the gas was making her. All while trashy tattoos that didn’t really mean anything started dotting the brown canvas that was her new and terribly thicc bod…

“Get yo bitch ass off my face.” Chris said before tossing the blue-haired bitch off her, licking her lips and burping out a bit of that bitchifying gas. “You owe me for doin’ that, you slutty piece of trash.” She grinned, getting right back up onto her feet as she reached down to play a bit with herself.

Tsubasa licked her own lips as she got up, her tits bouncing with every breath she took. “Yeah, yeah, how about I make it even by turning those bitchy brats of yours into something real nice?” She grinned as she came closer, their tits docking and nearly outright penetrating one another…

“Nah. Maria can take ‘em, I don’t care. They’re her girls. But I think I’ve got a snack for you…” The white-haired girl licked her lips as she grabbed ahold of her big bitch’s ass, yanking her along as they made their exit.

Just as they were leaving, a certain somebody caught a glimpse of them, the sight causing her to stop right in her tracks.

“C-Chris? Tsubasa? W-What in the world..?” Elfnein muttered, not able to believe what she saw. “H-Hold up, wait!” She cried out, as she tried to run straight ahead…

Only to slam straight into Maria’s thigh instead, the pink-haired bitch looking down at her with a bit of scorn. “Oh, it’s the tiny bitch. What’re you in such a hurry for?” She asked, kneeling down to look the blonde in the eye.

“Y-You too, Maria?” The little scientist asked, dusting herself off quickly as she got back on her feet. “I-I… Please, you all look so weird. let me get you all back to base so we can run some tests on you and figure out why you’re acting like this!”

The pink-haired bitch looked at the shorter girl a couple of times before her smile curved into a real big grin. “Shit, yeah, why not. You’re a good kid, it’s not right for me to not explain shit.” She chimed. Even underneath all of that bitchiness, it seemed like her caring nature still managed to climb out on top.

“G-Great! J-Just follow me, and I can-” Elfnein chimed, looking way too excited as the overly bitchy brown gal turned around…

And slammed her face straight up against her ass. Oh, she wasn’t even entertaining the idea of being nice. She was just playin’. She wasn’t going to do anything except spread this bitchiness to everyone else. “Breathe in, lil’ bitch. You’ll grow big for momma Maria, ‘aight?”

The blonde gasped and cried out, but it wasn’t really doing anything. She was forcibly blasted by a fat load of blackening gas, her skin immediately turning brown as the size of her body meant that there was less stuff that it needed to sink into. She could already feel her mind trying its best to keep itself together…

One fart later, spreading those now-brown asscheeks apart thanks to the strength of the gas leaving her intestines, and her mind was nothing more than a bunch of bitchiness. All of her smarts, all of her caring towards her friends… Yeah, that shit went straight out her tailpipe. She didn’t need any of that shit.

Just like Momma asked for, her bitchy body grew nice and thick. Whether it was the tits that were even bigger than Chris’ though on a much smaller bod, or it was the ass that could probably swallow a cock and the balls attached whole, she was definitely made for something else. She was utterly ready to get rammed, all she needed was somebody to provide the thing…

“Damn, can’t believe I thought I ever wanted to be a smartass. Being a dumb bitch’s that much funner.” Elfnein laughed as she stuck her hand in between her cheeks, her labcoat having been transformed into nothing more than a set of plugs for her nipples and her asshole. The bitchy clothes were degrading further and further, but that was alright. Once everyone became btiches, they didn’t need to look like they were fashionable or anything…

Maria slapped her across the head. “Eyes on the prize, bitchtits. We’ve still got a couple of dumbasses to turn into bitches.” The eldest bitch said with a great deal of authority, despite the fat stream of pussy juice rolling down her thigh. “Those two gals, my gals? Yeah, they need a good helping of gas. You’re helping me out so they don’t run away. Got it?”

“Only ‘cuz you’re smoking, bitch.” The blonde bitch grinned rebelliously, as the two started making their way out of the airport. They had their objective, and they were going to carry it out. They’d no doubt be just as surprised to see the two changed this dramatically as Elf was to see the pink bitch…

And they weren’t the only ones with the eyes on the prize…

\---

“S-Snap out of it, Tsubasa!”

Having waited patiently for the two to arrive, Ogawa Shinji didn’t expect to see the girl he once took care of turned into a bitch from the seedier parts of America, nor did he expect Chris to have taken on the same sort of aesthetic.

That didn’t stop them from pinning him to the ground the second they got, the blue-haired bitch using her fat ass to fap away with his cock. “Snap outta what? You’ve got a fat cock, man, I’m just makin’ use of it!” The bitchified version of Tsubasa cried out as she slapped those cheeks of hers to let out a bit of that wonderful gas, quickly corrupting his cock with the same awful brown shade.

“B-But you’re supposed to be an idol, the kind of girl that-” 

The white-haired bitch wasn’t about to listen to him prattle on and on about what they were supposed to be, slamming her ass directly down on his face. “Oh shut it and eat out, you know you want us!” She shouted, squeezing her hands into her cheeks and spreading them far apart as the hole in between puckered up, ready to let loose.

Ogawa didn’t get a chance to defend himself. Between the assault of one ass on his cock making him grow to the length of the average seedy American, and the other blasting short but potent blasts of gas in his face, and he was quickly turning into a real brown stud. Who, if not for their two-pronged assault, would’ve been slamming his fat cock straight through them and spit roasting them the first chance he got.

As his body grew muscular and his cock grew to nearly twice the size it originally was, the two bitches started drooling. In fact, Tsubasa couldn’t help herself, lifting up and spearing her ass straight on that cock.

“Mmmph! God, I can’t wait to make Hibiki taste somethin’ real good!” The blue-haired bitch cried out as she slammed up and down on that fat rod rapidly, panting and gasping as her heart ached with joy…

Chris laughed, slapping her cheeks a bit more as more potent *BRAAAAP*s echoed from her destructive dumptruck ass. “Yeah, and I can’t wait to give the old man what he deserves. Y’know, how’s he gonna look when he’s brown? I bet he’ll be such a fuckin’ hot stud that can’t even think without cumming... “ She drooled a little, sticking a finger down into her cunt and absentmindedly wriggling it around…

Their plans were in motion. The other bitches’ plans were coming along just as well, the idea of turning all of SONG into nothing but brown bitches and studs being the lone desire in their hearts. They were also pretty interested in breaking others, but they were the important ones… And when they were done turning all the wielders into bitches?

Well, the world was gonna be their oyster. The Bitch-ho-gears were going to turn everyone into sluts just like them… Just like they had been by the bitches from America...


End file.
